Indirect Sprache
by Redtreeds
Summary: "Kalau cuma menulis nenek-nenek juga bisa!" Eren Jeager, pengangguran yang kini berkutat tuk menjadi seorang penulis profesional seperti adik perempuannya, /"Ini bukan main-main nak."/ Sang editor menghembuskan napas panjang. /"Mungkin lebih baik jika diperagakan." Warning : AU!, YAOI/OTWmaturecontent/
1. chapter 1

"Kalau cuma menulis nenek-nenek juga bisa!"

Disclaimer

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama H.

Characters (c) Isayama H.

Story (c) Reffrainbow

Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger

Indirect Sprache

Cafe Maria, tempat nongkrong baru kawula muda yang sedang naik daun di kota Shiganshina. Tempatnya dominan kayu, jendela kacanya besar-besar, membikin suasana homy, cozy, juga mampu jadi bahan pamer. Eren yang ingin mencicipi hidup perkotaan, sekarang sedang duduk manis di kursi berbahan dasar kayu jati, melihat-lihat menu. Dia tidak berani datang sendiri--maklum Eren tinggal di pojok kota-- mengajak Armin, tetangga sekaligus teman main sejak kecil untuk menemani.

Tapi tujuan utamanya bukan untuk pamer ke kampung kalau tempat hangout Eren sudah berani jauh-jauh rumah-- maksudnya selain itu juga, lelaki brunet ingin mencurahkan perasaan terpendam. Ini soal saudari angkat beda rasnya, Mikasa Ackerman. Mereka sudah tidak tinggal satu atap walaupun Mikasa ingin. Semua karena mimpi, cita-cita. Sang adik perempuan anggaplah telah berhasil hidup mandiri dengan penghasilan sendiri. Perasaan terpendamnya bukan perihal hati, tapi masalah dengki. Bukan soal Mikasa yang nasibnya jauh lebih keren darinya, tapi orangtua yang menuntut Eren bernasib sama.

"Lalu hari ini kenapa lagi?" Kata Armin yang duduk di hadapan, mengaduk-aduk teh yang ia pesan. Tetanggaan, jadi sama kampungannya, tidak berani pesan yang bernama aneh-aneh. Tapi setidaknya otak Armin jauh lebih pintar dari Eren. Sementara yang mengajak memesan kopi espresso, alasan : Karena namanya keren. Kaki mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, membunyikan ritme setempo dengan lantunan musik yang merebak di dalam cafe. Tampaknya bosan dengan obrolan yang topiknya ini-ini saja.

"Ibu sampai bilang aku mau di lempar ke kota agar nyicip hidup mandiri! Memangnya pria usia 22 sedikit menyantai di rumah itu salah?" Salah. Eren coba meyeruput kopi hitam yang tampak dewasa itu, lidahnya langsung kelu, Eren langsung dongkol.

"Tante Carla ada benarnya. Mau sampai kapan kamu tinggal di sana? Sebentar lagi aku juga akan pindah ke kota, sama seperti Mikasa, kau ingat kan?" Kepala pirang memperhatikan Eren yang menyingkirkan kopi pesanannya, "Habiskan, jangan buang-buang makanan Eren."

"Ini minuman, dan ini tidak enak." Keluhnya,

"Kalau begitu kenapa pesan?"

"Coba-coba."

"Kau tidak tahu espresso itu pahit?"

"Tidak, tapi ayah sering dibuatkan ibu sebelum pergi kerja. Jadi penasaran."

Si pirang ikut mencari solusi, sudahi dulu masalah kopi pahitnya, dia menaruh ujung telunjuk di antara dua alis, menekan-nekan seolah berpikir kritis. Eren diam saja memperhatikan. Mata berkilat-kilat ingin cepat di jawab pertanyaannya oleh Mbah Dukun Armin, diksionari pribadi Eren. Armin mendengung, panjang sekali.

"Oh!" Kepalanya tersentak, membuat rambut helm nya goyang atas-bawah. Eren ikut tersentak. "A-Apa jadi mbah-- maksudku Armin?", Armin magut-mangut. "Kenapa kau tidak coba jadi penulis seperti Mikasa juga?"

"Ha?" Sepertinya otak sang sahabat sudah membeku, Eren geleng kepala tidak setuju. "Katanya ingin menyaingi Mikasa, tapi diberi tantangan yang sama dengannya saja sudah mundur?" Pemuda mata hijau zamrud memakan umpan murahan.

Tapi urusi masalah pertama, keluar dari rumah.

Eren mengabari adik. Mikasa senang bukan main. Pemuda yang tidak ia anggap kakak akan pindah ke kota tempatnya menerima telepon, walau ajakan tinggal seatapnya barusan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Eren, kau jangan belagu. Kau bahkan belum punya penghasilan sendiri." kata-kata adik perempuannya menohok ulu hati, Eren dan Armin sudah dipastikan akan (menumpang) tinggal di kediaman Mikasa.

Minggu depannya, Eren ikut Armin naik travel. Menempuh jarak lebih kurang enam jam, Eren menyumbat telinganya dengan handsfree yang melantunkan OST Attack on Titanic. Eren berasa tokoh utama. Setelahnya, jalan kian berlubang terganti aspal yang sedap dipandang. Armin ketiduran di jalan sementara Eren mencondong-condongkan badan ke luar jendela mobil berdecak kagum macam bocah darmawisata.

Akhirnya sampai tujuan, mereka menjejakkan kaki di Kota Trost, tujuan utama. Lebih modern dari Shiganshina, Armin meneguk ludah, akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana ia jadi orang kota tulen. Mereka diturunkan tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tiga lantai, Eren si bocah kampung sampai jejeritan. Seret kaki setengah-setengah, mulai menyusuri tangga besi, mencari sarang Mikasa Ackerman.

Bunyian besi yang gaduh tak sampai liang telinga seolah disumbat rasa gembira yang menyelubungi hati Eren. Tap tap tap tap. Langkahnya mendahului si rambut pirang. Sampai depan pintu, mereka disambut wanita berambut hitam sepundak. Tampak sapuan tipis make-up menghiasi wajah orientalnya, mempertegas beberapa bagian membuat wajah tambah manis. Ia mengenakan gaun hitam pendek, tak luput dengan syal merah lusuh membalut leher, rambut diikat menyamping.

"S-Selamat datang Eren." Mata hanya tertuju pada Eren, melewatkan yang dari tadi gelagapan, Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya pelan, rona pipi makin memerah,

"Wow Mikasa! Rumahmu keren!" Eren langsung menerjang masuk, tidak mempedulikan hasil dari berjam-jam Mikasa mempercantik dirinya di depan cermin. Mikasa menggelap, Armin menelan ludah, lalu mereka mengikuti Eren yang sudah sampai di ruang tengah.

Tidak seperti di kampung yang tomboknya tersusun oleh kayu, kediaman Mikasa seratus persen tembok bata yang dilapisi cat warna peach pudar. Sekagum-kagumnya Eren, rumah itu hanyalah rusun menengah ke bawah. Tidak ada ruang tamu, begitu membuka pintu kalian masuk ruang dapur dan ruang makan yang satu lokasi langsung meghiasi. Hanya satu kamar mandi di sebelah kanan, satu ruang kerja, dan satu kamar tidur. Beberapa tumbuhan menghiasi sudut ruang. Tetap keren! Gumam Eren.

Setelah menaruh banyak barang dari kampung, mereka duduk-duduk di kursi meja makan. Memberi bingkisan dari bibi Jeager untuk Mikasa, dan berbincang seputar perkembangan Shiganshina. Tidak lama sampai deringan bel pintu rumah merebak.

Ting Tong.

Diam, pemilik rumah lama memperhatikan kalender.

"Nyonya Ackerman saya tahu anda ada di dalam." Terdengar suara berat nan seksi dari sisi lain pintu,

"Ck- Sial… Aku lupa." Sementara Mikasa mengumpat pelan, mata Eren mengikuti punggung Mikasa yang mendekati pintu kemudian membukanya. Rambut mereka hitam senada. Eren makin penasaran.

Lelaki itu tidak tampak senang, tidak tinggi, dengan potongan rambut undercut, memakai kemeja putih rapi dan celana hitam panjang.

"Selamat siang." Katanya datar,

"Maafkan aku, belum selesai."

"… Maaf mengganggu waktu dengan kekasihmu, tapi hari ini tenggat waktunya." Mikasa menoleh, si rambut brunet muncul dari balik pundaknya.

"Belum selesai.." Mikasa mengulangi kalimatnya, pipi sedikit merona,

"Tch. Akan kutunggu." Dia masuk. Eren melirik heran, perawakan om-om pendek itu macam penagih hutang, ia memperhatikan gerak geriknya, "Editorku." Kata Mikasa menjelaskan, manik zamrud Eren berbinar. Ini dia!

"Mikasa! Aku ingin menjadi penulis sepertimu!"

"Hah-?"

"Makanya! Izinkan aku berkenalan dengan Editormu!" Mikasa tidak mengerti, namun percakapannya sampai ke telinga Editor,

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kekasih orang."

"Maaf Pak tapi aku kakaknya!--" Mikasa mendecih,

"Dan tujuanku kemari untuk bisa menjadi penulis pro sepertinya!" kalimat membabi buta berbanding terbalik dengan mata pengobar api. Pihak yang jadi lawan bicara diam saja, menatap Eren atas bawah atas bawah.

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Eren Jeager Pak!"

Sang editor bertanya karya sebelumnya, sementara Eren seratus persen pemula. "Ini bukan dunia bocah ingusan nak. Menulis tidak semudah itu." Katanya, Eren berdehem. "Kalau cuma menulis, nenek-nenek juga bisa!"

Entah kejatuhan durian sebesar apa, tiba-tiba sudah di tempatkan di sebuah ruang sempit dengan meja kayu dan kursi empuk, laptop putih di atasnya milik sang Editor. Tidak banyak suara di sana. Selamat datang di ruang kerja Mikasa. Sementara yang mengejar tenggat waktu sedang bekerja ekstra di ruang makan bersama laptop pribadi, tempat itu memang lebih sering Mikasa gunakan daripada ruang kerjanya sendiri.

Eren si anak hiperaktif kini dituntut untuk duduk kalem di depan laptop menulis sastra basi. Levi dengan ekspresi papan karambol menatapnya bosan.

Eren termenung lagi, mulai menyadari betapa bego dirinya "Kalau ingin jadi penulis, ya harus menulis!". Kapan terakhir dia membuat cerita? Yang pasti waktu sekolah dasar ia sering membuat karangan "Liburan ke rumah nenek" setelah libur panjang.

"Katakan," Levi diam sebentar, "Apa preferensi genre-mu bocah?" Eren diam. Genre? Dia jarang sekali membaca novel, kemudian mencoba berpikir dengan referensi film-film tontonannya. Eren tidak suka yang horror karena takut, Armin suka menonton fiksi sains, sementara Mikasa—Eren memikirkan banyak genre film yang ia ketahui, kemudian tersentak lagi. "Tidak tahu pak!" katanya semangat, mata editor berkedut, menghembuskan napas panjang. "Tapi coba saja satu genre. Akan ku sanggupi." Si brunet memamerkan deret gigi putihnya.

"Nyalimu besar juga nak. Aku tahu para bocah baru puber sepertimu lebih menikmati romans picisan dari pada yang memutar otak."

"Romance… Ehm baiklah!" Apa Eren pernah menonton genre romance? Pernah. Dari DVD rental yang Armin pinjam, nontonnya ramai-ramai di rumah tetangga. Pokoknya cinta-cintaan.

Mangut-mangut, Eren tidak ada ide. Memincingkan manik ke kiri, terlihat sederet semut berjalan rapat-rapat. Ketika berpapasan sungut bertaut satu sama lain. Oh tuhan jelaskan padaku kenapa disaat seperti ini mereka terlihat jauh lebih menarik daripada persegi lebar 13,3 inch salah satu mahakarya kemajuan teknologi.

Leher jenjangnya kini bergerak-gerak, kanan kiri. Takut jikalau ada gempa bumi atau tsunami tiba-tiba.

Tik tik tik tik tik.

Ibarat jarum panjang tengah menuju lap kesepuluh semenjak Eren beradu gempalnya bokong dengan kursi empuk.

Ehem.

Derai ombak memecah batu karang berabad.

Suara batuknya menggelegar bagai petir, kulit Eren menangkap suhu dingin dari belakang. Baru kali ini dia rasakan deheman yang mengintimidasi. Eren mulai menggerakan jari-jari panjangnya, menekan-nekan deret tombol alfabet qwerty. Gerak jemari bagaikan pianis dengan gemulainya menekan tuts piano. Seketika bunyi mesin ketik modern memenuhi ruangan. Tiba-tiba Eren kelihatan produktif sekali.

Hawa dingin mencekam dirasa tidak menghilang. Eren ingin menyalakan penghangat kamarnya sekarang juga. Ajaibnya, bulatan-bulatan peluh keluar dari pelipis, jatuh ke tulang zigomatik tergelincir menuju dada bidang yang berbalut t-shirt biru. Keringat dingin.

Tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik ctek tik tik tik ctek.

"……Bocah, kau pikir ini cerita kartun spons doyan snorkling?"

"Eh?"

Pemuda manik hijau-biru zamrud pasang mata lekat-lekat ke layar laptop mahal.

1 kata, 0 kalimat.

"THE".

"Aku terkesan. Ceritakan, bagaimana caranya kau membuat bebunyian keyboard tadi." Datar. Eren ingin tertawa garing tapi tidak berani. Ditekannya tombol backspace, mengubah angka 1 menjadi 0.

Entah berapa waktu yang dilewatkan, tiba-tiba suara pintu di ketuk.

"Sudah selesai." Mikasa menerjang masuk, udara dari luar membelai-belai kulit cokelat Eren. Suara decitan pinggir sofa yang sedari tadi pria undercut duduki berbunyi, dia berlalu, hawa dinginnya ikut pergi. "Terimakasih untuk kerja keras anda." Lalu ia memegangi gagang pintu.

"Pak—Bagaimana denganku?" Eren berani menatapnya, namun disambut punggung kekar berbalut kain kemeja. "Sudah cukup nak, buang saja mimpi indahmu menjadi penulis pro. Biarkan adik perempuanmu yang menafkahimu aku tidak peduli." Kemudian pergi melewati pintu luar. Eren belum bergerak sesentipun.

"Apa-apaan?" Alisnya bertaut.

tbc

Haii Reffrainbow disini xD minal aidin wal faizin ya kalian-kaliaan :D, maaf baru nongol lagi-- simpelnya karena writeblock. Aku kayak kembali ke duniaku yang lama untuk beberapa waktu hehe, jadi aktif menggambar lagi. punya ig? Ayo follow-followan /o/~~

minn.ayuka

itu uname ig ku, silahkan mampir kalau senggang :D

aku juga aktif di fb dengan uname Minnayuka

(Minn ayuka itu pen name untuk dunia gambar-gambaran ilust2 ku hehe, banyak ya pennamenya.)

xD oke back to the first topic, dari writeblock ini aku salurkan ke cerita si bocah tengil yang ngimpi jadi author (slapped) xD.

Jujur snk adalah fandom terbesarku, dengan Levi x Eren adalah OTP FAVORITKU HEHEHE /ketawa-ketawa, ini ff pertamaku tentang mereka, kayaknya gabakal panjang babnya karena harusnya ini oneshot saja tapi kupanjang2in dikit, dan buat ff yoi- es akan kulanjutin bentar lagi tunggu aja xD

Salam Cinta,

Reffrainbow


	2. chapter2

Jika melihat muka Eren, demi tuhan kau tidak akan bisa membedakannya dengan badak bercula satu yang sedang pms.

Mikasa yang tidak terima atas perlakuan sang editor terhadap Eren, mengejar sampai pintu depan. Suara gaduhnya terbungkam tembok bata lima belas senti, Eren jadi tidak mampu menguping. Yang jelas si adik meminta editor untuk memberi kakak angkat kesempatan satu kali lagi. Tapi entahlah karena benar-benar tidak terdengar. Kemudian yang daritadi menjelma jadi kentang—Armin-- membuka pintu, mukanya heran melihat drama di hari pertama pindah ke kota.

Armin bertanya dua kali, Eren baru buka suara. "Aku tidak terima!"

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Another word to write."

.

.

.

.

Di bumi Trost, hanya Mikasa dan Armin yang mengenal betul sosok Eren Jeager. Pemuda kulit tan bersurai cokelat biji salak, serta pemilik manik cerah hijau emerald, yang paling semangat mengejar kelinci di hutan Shiganshina sampai menyasar, tidak ditemukan semalaman hingga berita "Eren telah dimakan beruang" sampai ke telinga Carla Jeager membikin sekeluarga jantungan, besoknya Eren ditemukan tertidur di emperan sungai dengan baju compang-camping penuh lumpur. Satu kata "Tidak" takkan mampu mematikan mata pemburunya.

Tapi tidak ada buah yang jadi semalam. Eren ketuk-ketuk meja, menopang dagu ke bingkai jendela putih, membikin angin semeriwing membelai-belai pipi tembam, di hadapannya tertumpuk buku tebal judulnya "Kiat-kiat menjadi penulis" milik Mikasa. Baru melihatnya saja mata sudah memburam, tanda-tanda kurang oksigen atau mengantuk. "Eren, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Mikasa berbicara dari belakang punggung, membikin mata Eren melek. "Tidak tidak. Ini hanya masalah kecil. Aku bisa." Jejarinya kini rajin membuka buku usang itu. Pokoknya Eren tidak akan menyerah.

Kata Mikasa, sang editor akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya jika dia molor tenggat waktu. Eren dengan senang hati memotivasi Mikasa untuk molor lagi. "Tidak bisa Eren, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah luput dari jadwal yang ditentukan." Mikasa menarik kursi kayu di depan Eren, "Kenapa dengan yang kemarin?" Mata yang terpaku dengan deret huruf dalam buku mendelik sedikit, kini melihat si adik yang mengangkat syal merah malu-malu, 'Mungkin aku salah datang saat dia ingin pergi.' Eren mengingat-ingat mini dress yang Mikasa kenakan waktu itu, dikira hendak pergi kondangan.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu, nanti dia akan datang lagi jika ada yang perlu di revisi."

"Bukankah ada telepon genggam atau email?" Eren bertanya,

"Aku tidak tahu nomor teleponnya." Eren bingung,

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak minta."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena dia tidak menawarkannya." Jawab Mikasa datar. Jika tidak ditawarkan maka dia tidak akan meminta sedangkan sang editor jika tidak ditanya maka tidak akan ia berikan. Sangat sinkron, Eren cengo.

Tapi apalah, yang penting sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu.

Setelah itu tidak banyak pelajaran yang masuk otak kecil Eren, diapun minta petunjuk dari Mikasa. "Singkatnya kau harus tahu kebutuhan pembaca." Eren tidak mengerti, "Untuk membuat cerita yang apik bukan sekedar modal plot bagus, penggambaran juga harus diperhatikan." Eren manggut-manggut. "Maksudnya—bagaimana?"

"Jangan gunakan bahasa yang membosankan. Jangan ulang-ulang kata yang sama. Gambarkan keadaan seolah kau ada di dalamnya."

Benar saja, setiap ada "Urusan pernovelan", sang editor datang dan Mikasa melayani, atau kadang Mikasa yang pergi. Tiap lelaki itu datang, Eren curi-curi kesempatan untuk membahas tekadnya, bujuk editor dengan segala cara, memperlihatkan tulisan-tulisan abstrak, dan hasilnya langsung ditampari lewat bahasa verbal, namun Eren tidak menyerah.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, ketika Armin sedang mengurusi pekerjaan di pusat kota dan Mikasa pergi belanja untuk makan malam, bel pintu berbunyi. Suaranya sampai ke telinga Eren, diduga si pelaku bukan teman sekamar, Eren langsung tancap gas ke dapur yang satu bilik dengan sumber suara.

Pintu dibuka cepat--terlalu cepat sampai tulang jemari yang hendak mengetuk pintu menubruk dada—tepat di tonjolan mungil milik Eren.

"Ah-" Eren meringis,

Pria itu mengerutkan alis, setelah beberapa sekon dibiarkan bergesekan, dia lekas menarik tangannya.

"Ap-apa yang anda lakukan Pak!?" Eren ikut menarik badan, tidak percaya dengan yang barusan terjadi, kedua tangan melindungi dada yang ternoda,

"Tidak sengaja, saya ingin bertemu dengan nyonya Ackerman untuk merevisi naskah tempo harinya." Eren diam beberapa saat, memperhatikan kerutan-kerutan di wajah yang kentara. Ia pikir ekspresi lelaki itu sangat minim. Marah, bosan, datar. Eren bilang Mikasa sedang belanja dan tidak tahu kapan pulang karena baru pergi beberapa menit lalu, sang editor bilang akan menunggu. Rupanya dia orang yang sanggup menunggu.

"Pak, aku ingin kau menjadi editorku!" Bocah brunet yang tidak pernah kapok mulai mencobanya lagi,

"Sudah kubilang, buang saja impianmu—"

Eren tarik napas dalam-dalam, "Ini bukan impian!" dia terdiam, Eren melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku kemari untuk menjadi penulis profesional, mengalahkan Mikasa yang sudah best seller ratusan kali, dan hidup sukses! Aku tahu kalau yang barusan terdengar konyol, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, sangat. Aku dan Bapak tidak sedang bermimpi." Sang editor tidak puas,

"Jelaskan, bagaimana caranya kau mewujudkan itu semua?"

"Akan kubuat mata bapak berpaling hanya padaku." Alisnya menukik kebawah, memperlihatkan betapa serius dirinya.

"Ho. Tidak buruk nak." Mereka saling pandang, walau tidak ada yang berubah darinya--muka datar dan suara seberat tuba, namun Eren mendengar pujian yang tersirat. "Sampai kapan kau memanggilku "Bapak" dasar bocah, aku punya nama." Dia mengeluarkan laptop,

"Namaku Levi." Caranya menyebut nama terdengar amat seksi. Eren teguk ludah, apa yang tadi dia katakan melenceng jalur?

Kini Eren jauh lebih serius. Tidak ada semut-semut lagi yang berderet di tembok, setidaknya dapat membantu konsentrasi. Si brunet telah menelan mentah-mentah banyak pelajaran "menulis" dari banyak sumber, tetapi belum pernah coba mempraktekannya.

"Apakah anda harus ada di belakangku saat aku menulis Pak Levi?" tangannya kedutan diatas keyboard, masih tidak terbiasa dengan hawa mencekam milik sang editor,

"Sebelum aku mengoyak dan melahap pantat manismu atau memijit-mijit paha mulusmu yang tidak akan terjadi karena kau masih bocah ingusan Eren cepatlah menulis, sementara aku menunggu perempuan itu kembali." Eren kembali produktif, tidak berani tanya-tanya lagi. Eren mengingat-ingat lagi kiat-kiat dari guru Mikasa.

"Jangan gunakan bahasa yang membosankan!" Eren coba membuka google tempo hari, cari-cari dan menemukan aplikasi tesaurus, isinya sinonim-antonim. Eren mangut-mangut. Kata-katanya tidak akan membosankan.

"Deskripsikan seolah kau dapat melihatnya, dapat merasakannya!" Eren mangut-mangut lagi. Tuliskan apa yang dirasakan penulis!

Masih dengan tantangan lama, percintaan. Eren tidak mampu memikirkan yang sulit-sulit, jadi memilih kisah cinta yang klise. Skenarionya tentang gadis biasa yang tiba-tiba ditaksir oleh lelaki paling tampan di wilayahnya. Dia mulai mengetik, dengan handphone di samping kanannya, membuka aplikasi yang baru di unduh tempo hari. Lihat saja Levi, mulai sekarang akan kubuat kau berdecak kagum!

Pantatnya mulai terasa panas, Eren ingin segera menyudahi urusannya. Saudari perempuan maupun teman main sejak kecilnya belum juga pulang ke rumah, langit di luar jendela mulai kelabu. Sedari tadi hanya suara ketikan keyboard yang memenuhi liang telinga, juga bisikan napas dari masing-masing raga yang hidup di ruangan. Tidak ada percakapan, Eren juga tidak toleh-toleh belakang untuk memastikan Levi masih hidup. "Bocah," Katanya,

"Kapan saudarimu kembali?" Levi bertanya, Eren tengok jam di dinding yang menunjuk pukul lima sore, semetara Mikasa telah pergi tiga jam yang lalu. "Mungkin masih di supermarket, atau semacamnya. Pak, aku sudah selesai!" Suara hentakan keyboard di ujungnya terdengar mantap.

"Ho? Cepat sekali nak. Kuberi saran, sebelum kau meminta seseorang menjadi editormu ada baiknya kau coba membuat satu cerita utuh sebelumnya, tidak dadakan begini." Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Eren bangkit dari kursinya mempersilahkan duduk. Levi langsung koreksi di tempat.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

Deg deg deg deg

Detikan jam dan degupan jantung jalan beriringan, membuat sinkronisasi yang padu. Keheningan beda dari sebelumnya, takut Pak Levi merajuk lagi, takut ada kesan jelek dalam tulisannya. Deritan kursi empuk memecahkan segala pikiran buruknya. Eren tatap lekat-lekat manik obsidian milik Levi.

"Bocah."

"Y-ya Pak?!" Jari dengan tulang-tulang menonjol itu menunjuk layar laptop, Eren maju-maju sampai dekat jarak bacanya, lalu melihat kalimat hasil terapan ajaran Mikasa, "Jangan pakai bahasa yang membosankan,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menulis kalimat "Daek menggondol kembang untuk menerkam awewe." Nak?" Eren diam sebentar,

"Tapi Pak—"

Shush.

"Pak—"

Shuush.

Jari telunjuk dari layar diacungkan. Sang dirijen minta band nya untuk diam.

"Kata menerkam saja sudah keluar garis nak. Apa yang coba kau tulis."

"Ehm, singkatnya si lelaki mau mengencani perempuan yang ditaksir dengan membawa bunga. Kurasa kata menerkam mampu membuat penekanan yang eksplisit." Eren asal-asalan bicara. Terlihat kerutan di antara alis Levi.

"Tapi Pak! Aku menggunakan tesaurus dan mengambil kata-kata yang jarang di pakai, katanya itu bumbu terpenting dalam sastra."

"Otakmu sangat luar biasa Eren aku ingin menyajikannya di piring anjing tetangga."

"Tetanggamu punya anjing?"

"Berpikirlah yang benar bocah. Diksi jeniusmu tidak menggugah hati titan sama sekali."

"Ini bukan alternatif univers?"

"Kiasan." eren mangut-mangut lagi. Levi tidak kapok membacanya, kemudian menunjuk satu paragraf.

"Aku berada di ruangan dengan tembok warna putih dengan lubang sedikit di bawahnya, juga lubang di kanan dan kirinya, banyak sawang di atasnya, ada lampu yang menempel ditengah-tengahnya. Aku berdiri di atas kotak-kotak ubin putih, ada garis-garisnya melintang sejajar kabah. Aku—" Levi menghembuskan napas panjang sekali,

"Eren katakan padaku apa kau telah menghitung jumlah batu bata yang ada di ruangan ini?"

"Tidak pak."

"Sungguh pembaca tidak butuh penjelasan serinci itu bocah kadal, novelmu akan terbit seribu tahun lagi kemudian laku di perloakan kertas bekas. Cukup jelaskan hal-hal yang penting Eren." Dia angguk-angguk.

Percakapan berakhir dengan koreksi sana sini, Eren diam seribu bahasa. Setidaknya niatan awal berhasil, membuat Pak Levi berdecak. Sepanjang pengoreksian suara decakan lidahnya menggema di telinga kanan dan kiri. "Apa kau pernah bercinta Eren?" Lidah Eren kelu,

"Aku tidak pernah menikah Pak."

"Bercinta tidak hanya dilakukan setelah menikah bocah. Bocah SMP juga ada yang ketagihan."

"A-Aku tidak pernah! Aku bahkan tidak pernah pacaran, juga jatuh cinta dan semacamnya." Bocah brunet berterus terang, dia adalah perjaka tulen di usia 22 tahun.

"Tidak ada perempuan yang menarik matamu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya kenal Ibu dan Mikasa. Errr.. bahkan dalam setahun terakhir aku lupa kalau Mikasa adalah seorang perempuan." Mereka tatap-tatapan. Levi datar dan Eren cengo.

Eren bukanlah lelaki yang tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau percintaan layak lelaki pada umumnya, seumur hidup lebih memilih lari-lari dengan teman main sepak bola, makan masakan rumah ibu, bersantai di rumah, tidak pernah terbesit untuk cari jodoh atau membuat keturunan.

"Dalam kasusmu, kau tidak akan bisa menulis hal-hal romantis." Levi diam sebentar, "Mungkin lebih baik jika diperagakan." Lelaki rambut hitam arang itu bangkit dari kursinya.

Tbc.

Haiii~ REDTREEDS disinii xD

Yaak bagi yang belum tau, aku baru aja ganti penname beberapa hari lalu. TWT) dikarenakan ada beberapa hal sepele yang mengganggu pikiran, akhirnya diputuskanlah Reffrainbow diganti Redtreeds. Semoga ga bikin bingung ya :D Buat cerita-ceritaku yang belum di edit, sebentar lagi aku ganti. /mager mager mager/

Yak sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya UwU, hayo Levi mau ngapain wkwkwk

With my new pen name,

Redtreeds.


End file.
